


You're so vain

by Ripley2win



Series: Inspired by a Song [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome!Dean, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it means he can save a civilian, Dean Will do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so vain

Dean angled the Impala's rear view mirror further left. He carefully smudged his eye shadow. 

Sam bit his lips. He wouldn't risk his life by laughing but a smile glowed in Sam's eyes.

“I'm good lookin' bait for that homophobic vampire.” 

Dean wiped off half the lip gloss. “You're enjoying this too much, Sammy.”

“So are you.” Sam reached out to Dean's un-brushed brown hair and messed it further. 

_Definitely bed head hair._

Dean smoothed his tight midnight black jeans.

“Let's go, jerk.”

“Ladies first, bitch.”


End file.
